Pokémon: Malor
by The Mind of Insanity
Summary: New Region! New Adventures! New Heroes! Join Malcolm, and his Friends as we journey through The Malor Region, and follow him to become the new Pokémon Master!


A/N: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKK! Yes, that's right, after years of Hiatus, TwopointO has made his Triumphant Return, but this this time, he is no longer TwopointO. Like the Pokémon I write of, I have evolved Into... THE MIND OF INSANITY! I am rebranding, and starting again with my first Massive storyline. This Story will cover my Own Creation of my own Characters exploring my own Pokémon Region. There will be Adventure, Action, Suspense, Drama, Comedy, Romance, and Horror. In this opening page, I will sum up some of the Characters, give some basic guidelines how this will work, and put in a few rules and cutoffs. And before you ask, no, I have not stopped work on Poké Rangers. I am in the process of writing the next 10 Episodes, and will publish them as soon as I can. So, here we... Go!

First, this will be, at best, a biweekly to monthly series. I know that might be disappointing, but remember, I am a College Student, and this is a free time Story Writing Training, at best for me. I will try to be regular about this, and will publish as soon as I can. Episode 1 will premiere on Monday, August 4th, 2014, as long as no delays occur. If Delays do occur, The Date will be changed to Monday, September 8th, 2014. As this is an original creation, I do ask you to please bear with me as I try to put this out.

Second, I will NOT be entirely accurate to the Games and Show. As this is my series, I will be taking liberties as to what will and will not play out. For example, I will be creating some of my own moves, giving certain Pokémon their own moves, and bumping the TM list to 200, and re slotting them. Also, probably the most jarring change, certain Pokémon will be able to learn moves and attacks that they aren't able to in the games. I know some people may not like this, but this is my story, so my poetic license.

Third, for all of the Copyright watchdogs out there, I do not own anything but my own creations. Any resemblance to any characters, real or created, is purely coincidental. I am not stealing or infringing from anyone; all Pokémon are property of Game Freak, and Nintendo.

Allright, now down to the guidelines.

First, I will be cutting off the Pokémon list and Battle Styles at the coming end of Generation 6. If I am still writing in Gen 7, It will not be included.

Second, the Gyms have been bumped up to 10, and the Elite Four is now the Elite Six.

Third, NO Original Pokémon

Fourth, No Characters from the Anime or Manga.

Finally, The Story will end at the end of this region. I will not be publishing a Sequel unless there is enough support behind it to make one, and only then if I feel I can improve on it, and enough generations have come out to allow me to expand.

Now with that said, I will give you a brief description of the main two characters, and the Region itself.

First, the Region itself. The Region is called _**Malor**_. It is a combination of two Islands, one slightly larger then the other, separated by a mighty Water Strait, with two bridges connecting them; One Finished called The Bridge of Hope, and another under construction called the Bridge of Tranquility. The smaller Island is home to 3 towns and 4 major Cities. The Landscape contains a large Forest, multiple flat lands, a small desert, and marshes near the water strait. The smaller Island is also home to the Malor Pokémon League Conference. Our story begins on the smaller island, in the smallest town, Aspen Town. I will describe the second region when we cross the bridge.

**_Characters:_**

Now for the real fun. The Characters.

_**Malcolm**** Wainwright:**_ An artistic, introverted soul; This 18-year-old Guy has finally decided to begin his Pokémon Adventure after completing his High School Studies. While He has trained with his Best friend, His Charmander, he has never left home for fear of the unknown. However, today he sets out, ready to explore. While a shy person by nature, and a bit anti-social, he's a loyal friend, and truly love Pokémon. As he embarks on his quest, he's prepared to finally overcome his own issues, and grow into a man

_**Amanda**__** S****pringfield: **_A Feisty Trainer with a Heart of Gold, This wild young Lady is a burning hot Fire Trainer with a crazy Hot Temper. She befriends Young Malcolm on his Early Journey, and travels with him, as she can see his true potential. She travels with her partner Fennekin, and is always ready to take on anybody. Though she may seem foul-tempered, and a bit annoying, she is always ready to help the people she cares about, and loves to be there for her friends.

And that's all for now! Tune in next time as we begin our Quest into _**Pokémon: Malor!**_


End file.
